Roller Koaster/Transcript
This is the episode of Connor Lacey's Adventures of Cubix: Robots for Everyone. story starts at Dr. K's Airship Ryvine Sparkle: Galvatron, this Cubix and my nemesis Ryan think they defeated me and Dr. K. Galvatron (G1): They think they seen the last of him. Dr. Neo Cortex: They were wrong. Some time at this airship. Dr. K hopes that the lightning will bring his new robot to life. Dr. K: Yes, Cortex. I have a surprise for all of my doubters. chuckles Particularly, Cubix and his annoying Botties. Ryvine Sparkle: Including my nemesis Ryan and his friends and the Autobots. Galvatron (G1): Especially That Ireland boy. Megatron (movie): We will make everyone see that Dr. K and the Decepticons are not a group of wash-outs. Dr. Neo Cortex: There they are. Thunderclouds and lightning bolts. Just what K need to bring life to his new robot. activates the lightning rod of the airship Ryvine Sparkle: Come lightning. Come to your father. The greatest robot ever made is about to be BORN!!!! Dr. Neo Cortex: And this time, none of the Winx Club will be around to break it for me. lightning strikes the rod and flows into Kilobot Ryvine Sparkle: Yes. Feel the Power serge through your Emotional Processing Unit! comes out of his body and form a body Dr. K: Yes! Dr. Neo Cortex: Hmm. Ok, fella. Go take on Galvatron and Kolosal. Go and mimic these two robots. Cyclonus (G1): You think he wants a... Kolossal: Battle? Galvatron (G1): Yes. Megatron (Movie): Let's do it, Galvatron. Kolossal: Ready. battle starts then Kilobot pins Galvatron And Kolosal to a wall then sends out wires that attaches to them and he starts absorbing them Galvatron (G1): Groaning Cyclonus (G1): Lord Galvatron! Ryvine Sparkle: Yes. Absorb the power from their spark and EPU. Copy all of them. lets go of them then he turns into Kolosal Dr. K: Perfect. Just like the original. Now test your strength! grabbles with Kolosal Dr. Neo Cortex: Cool. Let's see you do the same with Galvatron. lets go and turns to Galvatron Ryvine Sparke: Awesome. It's like I'm looking at a mirror. and Kelobot fire at each other Ryvine Sparkle: Amazing. They were your starter. Now, you are ready for the main course. Ryvine Sparkle and Dr. K: Ryan and Cubix! song Ryan is with Sci-Ryan playing an arcade game Sci-Ryan: I got you now, Megatron! Ryan F-Freeman: Me too. Crash Bandicoot: Connor? I was sad when Cubix go offline after last episode. Connor Lacey: Yeah. And, my Twilight was upset about Cubix too. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. I know that without Solex, he got no power. But, this solex revived him like the Cybermatter brought Crash and Bumblebee back to life. Connor Lacey: Indeed. Ryan F-Freeman: At least Connor is happy, Ireland's Connor. In fact we scaned Cubix's DNA. I hope he is having fun on the VR Dome. Say. Matau did hear me play a guitar when I was Ryanyu? Matau T. Monkey: I did, Master Ryan. Connor Lacey: What's Sci-Ryan doing? sees the words "Game Over" on the screen of the Transformers arcade game Sci-Ryan: Oh man. This game is hard. Evil Ryan: You said it. Let me and Lacey boy help you find Connor and Cube-Boy. Connor Lacey: I bet they Sci-Ryan: Maybe we could go on this Pumkeneater ride. It would be like I'm Connor and Crash is like a cube like human sized Minicon. set off Ryan F-Freeman: Cubix is a Minicon? gasped Sci-Ryan: The Pumpkeneater? Oh no. I am a bit scared. Dondon: You tell me, Shadowbolt. I'm scared. Crash Bandicoot: Don't you think he is a... like a chicken Sci-Ryan: Chicken? Me? No way. I am brave if you ask me. Ryan F-Freeman: Kinda. I turned into a vampire one time in Ooo and Connor Lacey scaned my vampire DNA. Connor Lacey: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Well, If Ireland’s Connor is going on that ride, I will ride it too. Besides, Cubix will protect me and Dondon. Cubix: You got that right, Sci-Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: You go on the ride, Ireland's Connor. Matau and I will go on the Farris wheel. Matau walks to the Farries wheel Connor Lacey: Sighs Crash Banicoot: Don't worry, Connor. You can go on it with me. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Crash. But, that's not why I'm sighing. Sci-Ryan: Is It because of Ryan becoming a vampire? Crash Bandicoot: You can still communicate with Ryan with Dondon. So that way, you can chat to him. Connor Lacey: Thanks. and Matau come back Ryan F-Freeman: I notice there is a long line for the big wheel so. My apprentice played a balloon poping game and won the little bag for my Ultimatrix. Connor Lacey: That's awesome. Matau T. Monkey: I hope we can go on that ride. Because, I am brave. Because, you and I crave adventure. Because, I need to go where no Hero has ever gone before. And because I got my element of Harmony, Ireland boy. Hey. What can possible go wrong? back with the others Sci-Ryan: What's a matter, Cubix's Connor? Abby: Scared of a few spooks? Connor (Cubix): No, I'm not. Crash Bandicoot: Not me. Remember Sci-Ryan doing your role in the Commercial last season? Connor (Cubix): Yeah. He was less lousy then me when he made a mistake. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. went to a castle Voice from PA: Nessled between the haunted pumpken patch and an ancient graveyard stands a castle that is home to the most dangerous vampire ever to stalk the night. Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Kinda a bit like me when I was a vampire. Abby: That's cool. Voice from PV: Draculix can appear as a mist. As a wolf. Or suddenly as a bat! appeared Sci-Ryan: Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!!! Ryan F-Freeman: Primus. That was a scariest thing I saw. Sci-Ryan: his eyes close Are they gone? Connor Lacey: Yes, Sci-Ryan. You can open your eyes now. Abby: Sci-Ryan, you and Cubix's Connor are even worse than Dondon. Sci-Ryan: Abby. You think I am worse than Dondon? Abby: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Pffft. I guess you think I am worse then Dondon. Big deal. Who gets scared at a haunted house amusement park ride? My brother Thomas is not. Cubix: Well, I'm not scared. Sci-Ryan: You said it. They can't knock this Shadowbolt down that easy. Abby and I will be brave. a ghoul came down Crash Bandicoot: screams Get them off! Get them off! Ryan F-Freeman: Crash. It's Just a ride. Abby: Crash is worse then Sci-Ryan and Dondon. Connor Lacey: You got that right. to Draculix Voice from PA: You're on in five minutes, Draculix. Draculix: Yawns It's time to scare the children. is getting ready then Kilobot snuck up behind him Draculix: Sighs Here we go. Draculix yells as Kilobot absorb his EPU and fell down on the floor Kilobot: Draculix Time to scare the children. evilly at the ride Ryan F-Freeman: Are we nearly there yet? Sci-Ryan: Not yet. I wonder how did you became the most popular student at Ever After High? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Back at Ever After High, the Evil Queen put me under a mind control spell so I can be the most popular student in school. Crash Bandicoot: Wow. Pumpkin: Welcome to the Castle graveyard. Also known as Darculix's playground. But, the count is not the only one who's hungry. maniacally Sci-Ryan: Duck! Connor (Cubix Robots for Everyone): Whoa. A floating pumpkin head. Evil Ryan: That's really cool. Sci-Ryan: Yup. I got chills up my spine. Crash Bandicoot: I think it's like what I do. [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts